In a substrate processing apparatus that perform a substrate processing such as, for example, etching or film formation, a plurality of pins is provided on a placement table so as to protrude and retreat from a placement surface of the placement table on which a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer is placed. Then, as the pins are raised or lowered, the delivery of the substrate is carried out. As a method of controlling the plurality of pins, for example, there is a method of vertically driving a base member, to which the plurality of pins is attached, by a single driving unit so as to raise or lower the plurality of pins collectively via the base member. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-054933.